mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutscenes (MySims SkyHeroes 2: Episode 1)
NOTE: All strong languages have been removed. The cutscene scripts in this wiki will be in a slight E 10+ rating. *Opening Cutscene Justice: We've finally defeated Morcubus. It's all thanks to name. Now the skies are safe and protected. But the war is not over yet! Morcubus can still foil our plans, and destroy them once and for all! To all citizens and heroes of the city. WE, will fight back, and fight back until those cowards get used to it! The sky remains safe, protection, and strong! *Camera flashes to the SkyForce Barracks Derek: *reads newspaper* Crud... You: What is it? Summer: Is it MorcuCorp? Because they're weak, spineless, traitors- Derek: It's not MorcuCorp. Summer: Well then, what is it? Derek: *sighs* It's the dang Morcubots. They're still alive. Summer: Well it's about MorcuCorp. You: She's right. Derek: I guess you are right. *silence *2nd cutscene: The ascending twos Radio: MorcuCorp is stopped by SkyForce, and the skies are now back what it should've been, should've been, should've been *someone bangs radio* ?: The war... It's still going... ?: For real? ?: Yes, we could stop SkyForce as a secret plan. ?: '''Wow, you're a good plan mate. *Training mission starts after this or Mission 1. *Cutscene 3: The Bloody Ending '''You: '''AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Barney Cull: '''HANG ON!!! *Barney's plane explodes and is out of control. It then crashes to the SFB Warship, which then explodes. '''Mira Cull: Oh no, oh no. DDDAAADDDDDDYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cutscene 4: Memoriam *Camera shows Mira's grumpy mouth. Violet: Mira? Mira Cull: '''Yes? '''Violet: '''Look, I know your father and your friend, name were killed during the crash. Could you just come with me. *Silence. '''Violet: '''Mira? *Silence again. '''Violet: Mira? *Silence then again. Violet: MIRA!!!!!!!!!!! *echoes throughout Mira's room* *Silence... Mira Cull: Shut up. Violet: Loud and clear. Mira Cull: '''SHUT UP!!!!!! *dashes to Violet and punches her chest hard* '''Violet: OOF! *falls and slams flat into the hard floor* Summer: 'So I was like, where's my necklace? I'm not going anywhere without them! '''Derek: '*yawns* That's not even a- *notices that Violet is down* VIOLET!!!!!!!! SHE'S DOWN!!!!!!!!!!! WOMAN DOWN!!!!!!!!!!! WOMAN- 'Justice: '''What the?! What the heck's going on?! '''Derek: '''Violet! She's been hurt!! Bring her to the exterminary! '''Justice: '*saws blood all over Violet's chest* We can't. Tragedy was instantaneous. We need to bring her to St. Snoars'. *Justice and Derek bring Violet to the Hellenhawk (a plane that puts injured sims on the seats). 'Justice: '''Now who could've done this? *Cutscene 5: Execution *Black screen appears. '?: So tell me, what brings you here? ?: 'Uh, I don't know why I'm here. '?: 'If you won't tell me, I'll kill you. '?: 'Please! I'll do anything! I'll do anything! Please, don't kill me! '?: Too late. ?: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Gunshot heard. *Cutscene 6: Bad News '''Derek: Oh my- Summer: '''GOSH! '''Derek: '''Shut up! '''You: What's the news about? Derek: '''It's about our friend, Selena. She was kidnapped and was killed in 186 Malfish Place. '''You: Maybe an executioner killed her? Derek: 'Don't know. '''You: '''Because I saw it inside my memory. '''Derek: '''That's called sleeping. '''You: '''For real, I saw it. '''Derek: '''If you saw it, then you should've went to 186 Malfish Place. '''You: '*sighs* 'Justice: '*comes to the dining room* Did you heard what happened? '''Derek: '''Yeah, now we lost a member, and our lieutenant. '''Justice: '''I know it sounds odd, but we could still save the skies with name's help. '''Summer: '''Yeah! name's our hero! '''Derek: '''What about me? '''Justice: Well, Derek. On the First Sky War, you were being aggresive. So name's the hero. Alright, now back to lunch! You: 'This is bad. '''Summer: '''Very. '''You: '''I mean, what can we do without Sel or Vio? We could just be idiots around those MorcuCorp brats. Or that blue haired girl. '''Derek: '''What blue haired girl? '''You: '''You'll find out. Let's go back to lunch. *All SkyForce members eating. *Cutscene 7: The Attack '''Justice: '''Hey Barney, what's up? '''Barney Cull: '''Not much. '''Justice: '''Not much, show some sea spirit, mate! *Later on the skies, 3 black flames are heading to SFB Capital Island. The flames break everything in SkyForce, even the barracks, even the telephone wires, and mostly, the SkyForce Mission Control with each entrance by breaking the control's headquarters windows as glass shatters. '''Justice: '''Wha- what the?! *Barney and Justice were attacked and cursed by the flames. '''You: '*sees the attack on his memory* JUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Cutscene 8: The Black Spells '''Derek: What is that? You: 'Dunno, but it's some kinda black flame I saw in my memory. '''Derek: '''Stop lying. '''You: '''If I lied, I wouldn't give a dang. '''Summer: '''Best known to be the Black Spells. '''You: '''Wait, how do you know? '''Summer: '*sighs* When I was not a member of SkyForce, I saw those black flames heading to an airplane. It was Flight 56. Flight 56 had crashed, and I saw it on my own eyes. And my friend was on Flight 56. But I betrayed him. He was suckish. '''You: Then how do you know about the flames' name? 'Summer: '''Justice told me after I was recruited to SkyForce. '''You: '''Wow! I've never expected you being so smart! '''Derek: '''And I've never expected you liking a hot chick! '''You: '*turns at Derek* Dude, what's wrong? 'Derek: '''Wrong? There isn't a wrong of me! And I expect you to leave Summer alone. '''Summer: '''We're just discussing about the Black Spells that cursed Justice and Barney. '''Derek: '''Oh yeah. I know what's up. I'll let Chaz know. '''Summer: '''No! *Derek ignores her and goes to Chaz in the Barracks. *Final Cutscene: Nightmare '''Morcubus: '''There's no way I could lose to SkyForce. '''Dragomir: '''Why, sir? '''Morcubus: '''Because- because- because- because- because- *Black screen shows up until the eyes of the blue haired girl appears. '?: 'Hi, inglorious MorcuCorp. '''Dragomir: '''Aah! '''Morcubus: '''Who are you? '?: 'I'm illusive to tell you my name. '''Raphael: '''Come on. Tell us your name, or we'll destroy you! '?: 'Is that so? Well, I killed your teamates. Svetlana was tasered, and Rose was assassinated. Now I'm gonna hunt you guys, and shear all of your hearts out! '''Morcubus: '''Well, prove it! '?: 'I will. *hangs up* '''Morcubus: '''And you, name, we'll break out this cell as soon as we can, and we will intend to kill you- to kill you- to kill you- to kill you- to kill you- to kill you- to ki- *You will see the people killed and a future of yourself killed as you sleep. '''Morcubus: '''We will intend to kill- '?: 'I'll shear your heart out. '''You: '*screams* TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 2... Category:Script Category:Story